


The Stormsinger

by LittleArtemis707



Category: Grishaverse - Fandom, Language of thorns, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleArtemis707/pseuds/LittleArtemis707
Summary: Grisha are many things. Trained well, treated well, and disciplined. Lavender wants nothing more than to be all these things. But her unique ablilties, and her strong heart keep her from being eligible for the darklings personal entourage. Which is what she wants the most of all.Until, she meets a boy with a dumb smile and even dumber plan. And a girl who reminds her of milk and starlight.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Lavender is one of my newest oc’s And the first one I wanted to write a a story about. She’s in a lot of my stories but, this one I wanted to tell the most. I hope you enjoy it. Lemme know what you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The river asks the sea for guidance

It had been many years ago, when the river fell in love with a girl made of flour. They both had been used and prized like gold coin, and then when the flour girl tired of being told what she would or wouldn’t like, and the river had learned men were often useless, they’d found each other, and the girl of flour became the bride of the river. And they lived on the shore for years until one day, the girl of flour, gentle and sweet. Turned to her wife and asked “ I think I would like a baby.” To which, her bride. Her beautiful wife of salt and foam, smiled and kissed her forehead. “ I would like a baby as well.” And so, they set off to look for a child. But no one would give a woman unmarried to a man a child. And seldom do unfortunate mothers abandon their babies by the shore.  
So, without option, the surf took her wife to the only place she knew could give them both what their hearts wanted.  
She wrapped her beloved wife in warm furs, found her a beautiful boat to travel in, and together they rode the sea until they came to a cold, desolate beach of black sand.  
The tide rose from the water, turning for once into a woman. Flesh and blood all mixed together. Her hair was red as a flame, and her skin as dark as the sand during sunset. Her flour bride had seen this form before, but never so...vivid. And she wanted to pull her into a kiss and forget about the cold.  
Barefoot, the tide carried her wife to the mouth of a cave, half submerged in silvery cold water.  
“ Mother. Mother I am home.” The tide called to the cave. “ I have brought with me my beloved, my one true love. My wife, Yeva.” She said, turning and looking at her beautiful wife with a smile. Her teeth sharp like sharks, her eyes still holding the sea in them. But Yeva loved her all the same.  
Out of the dark water rose a massive figure. Inky and beautiful. Her hair covered her eyes and face, but the glow from them could not be concealed in the slightest. “ You’ve brought me....dough.” She said with a chuckle, swooping down to look at the lovely flour girl. “ Dough. Rising and warm.” She reached out to play with a strand of her hair. And Yeva giggled. “ Yes. I am a bit like dough. Too pale for my own good I’m afraid.” To which, the woman from the silver little tide pool smiled at.  
She looked to the tide, her red eyes glowing with pride. “ What have you come for, radiant child?” She asked with such affection, Yeva felt a little jealous.  
The tide took her wife’s hand. Their little rings made of whale bone clinking together. “ We want to bring you something. In nine months we wish to bring you a grandchild. One with all of yeva’s beauty and cunning and heart and love.” To which, Yeva shook her head with a smile. Lifting her hand to kiss her cold fingers. The woman from silver asked “ and you? Yeva?”  
Yeva thought about this, and after a long moment said. “ I simply want a baby, to hold in my arms and to watch grow. Who I can teach and show this world to.”  
The grandmother silver, smiled and dove back into her tidepool. Coming back after a moment and handing them a bottle. In it was tiny dry seashells. “ Put this in your tea, drink one cup and love your wife. And you will be able to bring me a child in nine months.”  
Affectionately, she kissed both their foreheads. And the tide and her bride quickly made their way back home. Promising to come back and visit with their new baby or baby bump. And set off into the sea again.


	2. The Darkling and The Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikolai and the Darkling share a common thread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if things are misspell.

There had been one thing she hated about being on a ship. It was that she was never allowed to swim next to it. 

Nikolai knew this, and always tried to make the best of things when they traveled on ships. When they were younger and she was still being taught by the best summoners, and when they had no need for the tiny amount of gift she had, the little prince would come and take her hand and they would drop little worthless things into the churning sea below. Whoever’s object hit the water first would get to ask the other a question, and they would have to answer honestly.   
They would play this game again and again, whenever she was let out of the little palace to attend to the royal family, and whenever he could find her. Of course, the little prince was trouble, and trouble always found her. 

Her, happened to be the most worthless grisha in all of ravkaa. Because no one knew exactly what she was, other than a summoner. And even that had been called into question.  
For months after her arrival, she’d been kept separate from the other Grisha children. Because no one knew what made her gift appear, and when it did, it was usually very dangerous.   
Rather than just getting rid of her, the Darkling himself wanted to keep her. Because dangerous things, were often the most useful things.   
She, was very dangerous indeed, with a power that she’d seen make a man lose his mind, and no idea how to control it, she’d become a favorite of the Dark summoner.   
In the years of service that followed, she’d been taken under the dark wing of the most important summoner in the known world, and he had treated her more like a little sister than a actual underling. While he was tough on her for her training, when she would have nightmares and she’d ran barefoot down halls to escape them. He’d always been the first to walk into a downpour to come and bring her in.   
As a child, often she was allowed by him to sleep in her bed. A terrified five year old in a dorm full of delicate other children would’ve ended in tragedy.   
“ You must never forget, little sister, that no matter how terrifying the darkness is, that it is a part of me as much as your voice is you.” He would say, tucking her into the comfy bed, like a real big brother would. He’d crack her a smile, one meant only for her and say “ and I am not very scary, am I?” To which she would laugh and shake her head. 

As she grew from child to a preteen, she was distant from her fellow summoners. Her fellow grisha. Her power too strong and terrifying to have anyone try and train her, so they didn’t.   
But it didn’t stop anyone from watching her. As all grisha grow with their power, she had blossomed.   
Unlike the darkling, who she considered her family as much as the woman she possibly came from (who she could never remember but in fleeting flashes), her skin was warm and rosy brown, freckled and glowing, it was obvious she did not come from raavka, or at least her ancestors hadn’t. Her hair was deep coffee brown, that turned red like clay if the sun hit it just right. Her eyes were among the most stunning thing about her, they were as clear as water, bright as sunshine, and the color of the true sea. Green and sparkling like it too. She was absolutely and undoubtedly beautiful, and the moment she was old enough to even think about it, she had begun to secretly train herself.   
Her gift was still something of a mystery, but she knew her voice was the first breadcrumb. Talking didn’t invoke the ability, so she tried humming. No breath of new wind, or spark of a flame came to her. But the little cup of water she’d kept nearby began to ripple. Like it was catching gentle rain, so she tried just for a second, to sing. She hadn’t ever recalled a time in the little palace that she’d actually sang. She remembered once the darkling humming as he worked though...   
either way, it was a start. Because the first note she pulled from that place deep in her heart, that will to make something, anything happen, the water in the cup leapt. She sang a short little melody, and the water followed her notes, it rose and fell with her voice and pitch and she grinned. 

When she showed the darkling later, he’d been in awe. As, she was only hardly ten she’d manage to solve the mystery of her gift, and so he asked her to keep training herself. To keep working, and he would too try and find out what he could to help. As a little sister, she of course agreed. 

The next two years of her life were spent in the same solitude. But in the special basement room that she’d found, she’d come to life, and the loneliness hadn’t bothered her as much. She sang and controlled and bloomed with her new power. And then, at the age of fourteen, she’d been officially welcomed into the inner circle of the darkling.   
But like all brothers, he pushed her. He pushed her to focus her energy on using her gift as a weapon, and so she did. What they learned was extraordinary. She could not only summon and control water alone, but the very water inside a person was also Under her command, so long as she focused on the right notes. Eventually, she found a way to make noises so quiet, so barely there, that it was like she was using only her mind to do so. 

It had been that very technique that earned her the reputation among the other grisha that she was the darklings personal interrogator. Which, wasn’t far from the truth. But torture and harming were far from what she actually did for her older brother, because he’d never asked that of her. But he did ask that should the need arise, she not hesitate.   
And like any good little sister, she said yes. 

 

The day she’d killed three men, she’d almost wanted to drown herself.   
The shu patrol or assassins or whatever they were, had died so easily. So so easily. Like they’d been nothing more than flies. She’d been traveling, with her brother of course. And had gotten separated, but being a ‘big girl’ at fourteen. She knew the way back to the encampment. She’d never thought someone would even try, would even think to pull a knife on her. She wore the mark of her brother proudly, over her heart. And they’d nearly put a knife through her.   
The seconds that came before she’d used her gift were blurry. But the sensation of a hand on her wrist, on her hip, of a knife slicing fabric, had sent her into a strange calm. She’d read about how the sea stills before a terrible storm, and she had felt just like that. She’d only hummed, only a half note came from her before the first man started to bleed through his eyes. Then she’d put the next piece of her song on her tongue, and the second clutched his stomach and started to vomit blood. The third one she wasn’t sure how he’d died, but Aleksander’s boots had stepped in his brains when he found her. 

The news of her small victory earned her a name she never wanted. But, as she called her brother “ The Darkling” infront of others, instead of “aleck”, he’d insisted she take the new name. And wear it like armor.   
“ Names have power. They’re more than just our names. They’re our biggest part of ourselves. Hiding yours will be better for you.” 

She’d nodded, because like a good little sister, that’s what she was supposed to do. Nod and listen to her big brother. 

And so, she was no longer Lavender.


End file.
